Sussurri
by eflroses
Summary: Thorin è morto dopo una vita vissuta al fianco del suo grande amore e nel regno degli elfi. Ad un anno dalla sua morte Thrandui e Lanthir cercano quel sussurro della sua anima, lasciato in quei luoghi che lui frequentava... passano la notte a ricordare e a cercarlo fino all'alba... Nulla è perso, nulla è perduto... Io sono qui... sono ovunque e dovunque dentro e fuori di voi...


**DISCLAIMER:**I personaggi non sono miei ma sono usciti dalla mente del grandissimo J. R. R. Tolkien, la storia è ispirata al libro Lo Hobbit e alle Appendici LOTR e ai film tratti dal regista Peter Jackson.  
I personaggi originali come Lanthir capitano dei guardiani di Bosco Atro, sono creazione di Enedhil.

**DEDICHE E RINGRAZIAMENTI:**Un ringraziamento speciale a tutte le ragazze del GDR (se volete sapere di cosa middlearthuntold) e al forum wicked games che senza saperlo mi hanno ridato modo di riscoprire la mia fantasia.  
Dedicato a tutte loro e a chiunque leggerà  
In particolare la dedica va a Thranduil e Lanthir ed al bellissimo rapporto che hanno questi pg nel GDR

**NOTE SULLA STORIA:** Thorin è morto dopo una vita vissuta al fianco del suo grande amore e nel regno degli elfi. Ad un anno dalla sua morte Thranduil e Lanthir cercano quel sussurro della sua anima lasciato in quei luoghi che lui frequentava... e passano la notte a ricordare e a cercarlo fino all'alba. Enedhil... ora io voglio che tu sia spietata perchè mi sa che mi sono presa una grossa licenza poetica su Lanthir, lui si sarebbe comportato così? Ovviamente basandoti sul loro rapporto che tu conosci bene  
La storia può risultare triste e pesante, è il mio periodo nero purtroppo continua... Grazie a chiunque la leggerà

****Sussurri****

di Elfroses

__Sussurri... quelli che l'anima percepisce quando chi non cammina più su questa terra, lascia a chi resta dentro il cuore... non c'è morte che li tocchi, restano lì sospesi su questa terra, parti di anima che continua a vivere, io... li ho lasciati in quei luoghi a cui ho donato un po' di me... li ho lasciati nel vostro eterno animo immortale... nella terra che ho camminato, nei luoghi che ho vissuto, nell'acqua che ha bagnato il mio corpo.___  
___Ed ogni volta che aprirete loro il cuore, quando la tristezza prenderà il sopravvento, potrete cercarmi lì dove io sono stato e dove resterò per sempre, mi sentirete vivo e presente... nel vento... nella pioggia... nell'acqua... nel fuoco___  
___Perdurerò per l'eternità... non conoscerò morte, fin quando la parte di me che ho lasciato a voi, continuerà a vivere, fin quando voi la cercherete... fin quando il mio ricordo non svanirà nelle pieghe del tempo... e la mia memoria sarà solo nome di gloria e leggenda...__

Il palazzo è silenzioso, almeno in quest'ala... come sempre... vuoto... come sempre.  
A nessuno è dato il permesso di entrare qui, in questi corridoi dove il mio passo leggero non crea rumore, e il fluttuare delle mie vesti è l'unico bisbiglio udibile, oltre a quello leggero del vento.  
Mi fermo dinanzi alla porta di questa stanza chiusa, porta che dopo un anno esatto viene riaperta da me, la stessa mano che l'aveva sigillata per impedire a chiunque di entrare, è già passato un anno, non ho mai contato lo scorrere del tempo, eppure è proprio quello che mi capita di fare ora.  
Entro piano in questo mondo parallelo, dove la vita non scorre, tutto è polvere tutto e come è stato lasciato da te, in attesa di un tuo ritorno un ritorno che non rivedranno mai più queste mura, un ritorno che attenderò per tutta la mia immortale vita in vano.  
Mi volto avvicinandomi al tuo ritratto e allungo una mano quasi trasparente alla luce della luna, cercando un contatto con la tua pelle, che non posso più avere.  
I fantasmi non si possono toccare, ne mi è permesso raggiungerti dove sei ora... nulla mi è concesso, solo il dolore della tua perdita e una lenta agonia che non va più via.  
Sospiro e una lacrima, scivola sul mio volto... "Mi manchi..." mormoro e la mia voce non è che un triste sussurro, che si perde nel silenzio che mi circonda.

Sfioro piano la ruvida tela, sorrido dolcemente, è passato un anno, nulla è cambiato sai la mia vita continua come sempre, vado avanti nei giorni come sempre, come mi hai chiesto di fare... unico ordine che ho accettato nella mia vita, solo oggi questo giorno ho permesso alla tristezza di invadermi, di portarmi qui per sentirti vicino, per respirare in questo luogo dove il tuo profumo è ancora percepibile, dove l'alito gentile della tua anima soffia su di me come ad alleviare il mio dolore... Nulla è cambiato eppure la vita che tu ricordi se ne andata, non credo ritornerà mai più... proprio come te.

Lascio ricadere la mano, continuando a perdermi nei tuoi occhi, non so come abbia fatto Thamais a ritrarli è riuscito a donandogli la stessa forza, lo stesso orgoglio e la velata malinconia che ho sempre letto in essi. Quella parte di te che non sono mai riuscito a curare, che ti faceva cercare la solitudine come compagnia, invece che le mie braccia come conforto.  
Il rombo di un tuono in lontananza mi fa voltare verso la finestra, le nuvole cariche di pioggia coprono piano la luna e ogni cosa diventa buia. Sospiro accendendo una candela e poggiandola sul comodino, mi stendo lentamente sul letto, il volto rivolto verso il tuo ritratto e la finestra. La pioggia comincia a cadere, rigando i vetri sottili... sorrido, chiudendo gli occhi, quando un leggero soffio di vento sfiora la mia guancia...

"Sei... venuto come promesso..."

Piove...

è questo temporale, che ancora deve rilasciare tutta la sua potenza, mi scuote dentro lasciandomi intensi brividi lungo la schiena, guardo fuori le gocce d'acqua che piano piano aumentano d'intensità, sorrido, quel sorriso malizioso che ero solito avere con lui.

Non credo che il mio essere inquieto oggi sia dipeso solo dal temporale che si sta per scatenare sulla terra, oggi è un anno che sei andato via... non l'ho dimenticato, non potrei mai dimenticarlo.  
Guardo il cielo sorridendo di nuovo "Credi che la pioggia possa impedirmi di venire da te, ancora dopo tutto questo tempo non hai imparato a conoscermi" lo sussurro soltanto e il vento soffia più forte contro i muri della mia abitazione, bussa forte alla mia porta una... due... tre volte finchè non cede sotto i colpi violenti spalancandola, sospiro schiudendo le labbra quando il soffio fresco mi arriva tra i capelli, sollevandoli sfiorandomi la nuca, chiudo gli occhi a quella leggera carezza... gli ricordava lui lo stesso identico tocco, sapeva benissimo quanto mi eccitasse sentire le sue mani, nei capelli e le dita forti sulla nuca, lo faceva di proposito per provocarmi, o solo per avere un contatto come diceva lui "Per metterti le mani addosso..." lo dice imitando la sua voce.

Geme di protesta quando quel tocco delicato cessa, facendogli riaprire gli occhi di scatto, si volta verso la porta guardando l'acqua che bagna il pavimento, il suo sguardo immortale si posa al di là degli gli alberi, verso un puntino lontano, nelle sue orecchie lo sente quel richiamo di acqua che scorre forte e indomabile. "Devi sempre rispondere alle mie provocazioni vero?" sorride uscendo dall'abitazione, sotto la pioggia in curante della tempesta in arrivo, verso quel luogo di ricordi... i loro ricordi, che quel giorno sentiva invadergli la mente come mai a distanza di un anno.

Le mie palpebre tremano sotto il leggero tocco che sento su di me, mi culla stringendomi in un abbraccio che solo la mia anima che gli appartiene e il mio corpo ricorda possono percepire, torno a fissare il suo ritratto con più tranquillità, soffermandomi sulle lunghe ciocche corvine, alcune argentee, che gli scivolano sul volto virile e la barba ispida. Le labbra leggermente dalla linea dura ma sensuali... Le mani, grandi e leggermente ruvide che mi facevano impazzire, sono ferme sull'impugnatura della tua spada in una stretta possessiva "Ne eri così geloso, nessuno doveva toccarla... non eri così geloso neanche di me" sorrido al vento che sbatte forte sulla finestra come a contraddire le mie parole.

"Io lo ero immensamente sai... geloso di te"

Perchè eri così dannatamente bello?  
Perchè ogni tuo passo era come quello di una pantera?  
Perchè la tua voce era bassa e sensuale?  
Perchè il tuo corpo era così possente e virile?  
Perchè il tuo modo di fare era così unico?

Era...Era...ERA!MALEDIZIONE!

Stringo forte il copriletto sotto di me, affondando leggermente il volto nel cuscino, serro gli occhi per impedire alle lacrime di scendere, è le sento dita delicate e inconsistenti che mi accarezzano i capelli cullandomi piano, sorrido alla sensazione di calore che invade il mio corpo.

soprattutto... perchè, mi sono innamorato di te?

Questa fra tutte è la domanda che più spesso mi pongo, quando il freddo della solitudine di non averti più al mio fianco invade la mia anima,ma per quanto cerchi non riesco mai ad ottenere una risposta. Sospiro allentando il pugno stretto e percorrendo la seta morbida in una continua carezza, poso i miei occhi velati oltre i vetri appannati delle finestre.  
La pioggia ormai è una cascata d'acqua che rende tutto uniformemente grigio. La mia foresta, la mia terra fertile dove ogni cosa cresce e perdura, fiori, alberi... ricordi quanto tempo c'è voluto per ridarle questo splendore? Adoravi camminare nei miei boschi, adoravi la cascata fuori i miei cancelli, ti ho diviso spesso con lei, ti piaceva sfidarla provocarla e poi sentirla addosso con tutta la sua indomita forza.

Ed io ne ero geloso ma ho sempre fatto finta di non vedere, perchè sapevo benissimo a chi apparteneva il tuo cuore, così come sapevo che era impossibile dividervi, come sapevo che i vostri corpi non si sarebbero mai uniti oltre le parole con cui adoravate provocarvi... Eppure ora ti dividerei ancora con lei, anima e corpo, pur di averti di nuovo... qui tra le mie braccia.

Ha cominciato a diluviare appena i miei passi si sono mossi per raggiungere questo luogo, "Puoi scatenare tutta la natura che vuoi, io so benissimo come contrastarla..." sorrido scostandomi i capelli bagnati dal volto, i miei passi sono sicuri anche se tutto è reso più scivoloso e instabile da questa pioggia fitta e impenetrabile. I miei abiti sono oramai completamente bagnati, si attaccano come una seconda pelle al corpo ad ogni piccolo movimento, eppure non rabbrividisco non sento la stoffa completamente umida, anzi mi piace la sensazione sulla pelle. Sono altri i brividi che mi percorrono la schiena ed è una sensuale e leggera carezza...  
Continuo a camminare sotto questo muro d'acqua, e finalmente intravedo la mia meta al di là del fitto fogliame, il cielo comincia a tuonare, attorno a me il grigio diventa nero, squarciato ad intervalli irregolari dai fulmini, l'acqua della cascata vortica ruggisce, scossa dalla pioggia e dal vento, gonfiando le sue acque.

Mi fermo nel solito punto, il masso dove sostavo sempre quando eri qui, ed è come se un sipario si aprisse ai miei occhi, come ogni volta che i miei occhi guardano questo muro d'acqua che tanto amavi, oggi ad un anno da quel giorno ti rivedo sotto quella furia... fermo immobile a lasciarti lambire, il tuo corpo rilassato come se la sua forza altro non fosse che delicate carezze, il volto abbassato e i capelli neri che scivolano quale inchiostro sulle guance, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra leggermente socchiuse. E' come eri solito fare quando notavi la mia presenza... ti volti verso di me e in quegli occhi blu passa un lampo di sfida a raggiungerti, ed io non ho mai rifiutato una tua sfida, soprattutto se era il tuo corpo a sfidarmi, slaccio il mantello e mi piego a togliermi gli stivali... camminando verso di te.

Mi appoggio alla roccia dove eri solito appoggiarti è resto fermo sotto l'acqua della cascata sotto la pioggia battente "Ringrazia che sono un elfo e non posso ammalarmi" il vento si alza forte come a farmi arrivare ancora più acqua addosso rido, buttando indietro la testa lasciando che la pioggia crei finte lacrime lungo le guance candide.

Non era solo il tuo corpo, fosse stato solo quello la brama di averlo sarebbe svanita nelle interminabili ore di passione che ci siamo concessi, la tua forza... la tua determinazione... quella sicurezza che scintillava nei tuoi occhi come una fiamma in mezzo al buio... quella fiamma che si è accesa più volte per me, facendomi bruciare con lei. Il tuo capirmi, abbattendo muri senza farmene accorgere... Il tuo provocarmi tenendomi testa, giocando con me... senza tentare di sottomettermi "Ricordi la nostra solita domanda... come siamo giunti ad essere così, anime legate da qualcosa di unico e profondo... non siamo mai riusciti a darci una risposta" sospira socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi "Non avrei mai creduto di dirlo... mi manchi" lo sento, nell'acqua che mi circonda... nella pioggia che cade... e nel vento che soffia, e come avere le tue braccia attorno.

Richiudo gli occhi "Non abbracciami... non mi piacciono gli abbracci... io non abbraccio mai" _… quanto vorrei poterti abbracciare ora_, non lo dico a voce alta ma lascio quelle parole sospese dentro di me...

L'imposta della finestra sbatte leggermente, alla fine ha ceduto alla forza del vento, alla tua forza... nessuna porta per quanto ben chiusa, ha mai retto a lei, neanche il mio cuore sigillato da duro ghiaccio... il leggero rumore riempie l'aria insieme al suono insistente della pioggia. Un fulmine taglia l'aria esplodendo sulla foresta illuminandola con la sua luce violacea, la candela si spegne al delicato soffio del vento, i brividi corrono lungo il mio corpo e non è per la pioggia, non per il vento che è caldo e delicato sulla mia pelle. Un altro fulmine squarcia il cielo, sussulto violentemente quando i miei occhi intravedono come un'ombra bianca che si avvicina a me.

Nel buio totale, mi lascio cadere sulla schiena stendendomi completamente, mi volto quando un soffio caldo mi scivola sul collo, accarezzandomi i capelli, accapponandomi la pelle

"Thranduil..." Mi voltò di scatto spalancando gli occhi ma non c'è nessuno.  
Nessuno...  
... ci sono solo io in questa stanza e quello che ho sentito...  
...o creduto di sentire...  
... non era che il sussurro del vento... il sussurro della mia anima che ancora ti cerca...

Chiudo gli occhi, sei qui amore mio...  
Il tuo sguardo è lo stesso di allora... I tuoi occhi hanno la stessa viva, incredibile, forza...  
Il tuo corpo è lo stesso su cui tante volte ho passato le mani...  
La tua anima non mi ha lasciato vive ancora tra queste mura...  
Sono qui amore mio... la tua voce calda avvolgente

"Sei qui..." sussurro.

L'aria calda sussurra in tocchi delicati attorno a me, la sento distintamente scivolare sul mio corpo.  
Rabbrividisco ma non mi muovo... Stranamente non ci riesco... il mio corpo è come paralizzato... il vento scosta piano la mia tunica...le mie mani sono ferme sulle lenzuola, ancora non mi muovo, non riesco a muovermi, mi rendo conto che dovrei farlo ma non ci riesco.  
Un alito di vento scivola sulle mie braccia accarezzandomi lentamente prima di sfiorare il petto, senza rendermene conto chiudo gli occhi e socchiudo le labbra, mi sento strano, ho la testa leggera e la gola secca.  
L'aria accarezza di nuovo sul mio corpo, ma questa volta è più calda quasi fuoco ustionante sulla mia pelle esposta, la sento avvolgermi in un abbraccio possessivo mentre un soffio di vento più forte scivola tra le mie gambe, ansimo, reclinando il capo all'indietro, mi sfugge un gemito dalla gola mentre lentamente inarco la schiena.

"Thranduil..."

Com'è triste la tua voce, una lacrima mi scivola sulla guancia senza che io possa controllarla.  
La sensazione di calore aumenta, dolcemente, è un abbraccio gentile carico di un amore disperato stavolta a stringermi, mi lascio cullare completamente lo conosco questo abbraccio, solo tu mi hai stretto così... solo tu hai riversato addosso al mio cuore un amore così totale.  
Sto bene ora, di nuovo, vorrei restare così per sempre, Con lui...Per sempre...  
Spalanco gli occhi riscuotendomi di scatto, la sensazione di calore si scioglie improvvisamente facendomi rabbrividire.  
"Non andare via... non è ancora l'alba, resta" il mio sussurro si perde nel rumore forte della pioggia, ma non è vano perchè sei di nuovo qui con me... su di me... intorno a me.

Sospiro lanciando uno sguardo al cielo e alle nuvole nere gonfie di pioggia, continuerà a piovere ancora per molto, lo so lo percepisco dalla natura chiusa nel suo mondo a proteggersi. Il buio totale mi circonda solo i fulmini rischiarano ogni tanto ciò che mi circonda, ma io lo sento questo calore che mi avvolge. Eppure sono solo non c'è nessuno e nessuno verrà. I miei occhi non possono fare a meno di spalancarsi increduli.

"Lanthir..."

Mi volto di scatto a quella voce conosciuta, l'ho udita distintamente... profonda, bassa, dura è la tua voce, sorrido "Allora è vero che sei qui..." mi rilasso di nuovo sotto la furia degli elementi che battono sul mio corpo, ed è come se li sentissi distintamente... passi venire verso di me, sospiro chiudendo gli occhi, quando la carezza calda del vento arriva alla mia pelle scoperta l'acqua stessa arde intorno a me, le gocce di pioggia bruciano sulle mie labbra, socchiudo gli occhi quando percepisco quella carezza entrare tra le mie labbra come la lingua esigente di una amante.

Mi premo contro la roccia, inconsciamente senza resistere a nulla lasciandomi toccare avvolgere da quella sensazione conosciuta e sconosciuta insieme, non faccio nulla per contrastarle è non ne da me, ma è come averti di nuovo qui come assaporare di nuovo il tocco delle tue mani, premo le mie mani sulla roccia solida quasi spezzandomi le unghie inarcandomi sotto il getto, ora, bollente

"Mi sei mancato... Elfomico" sussurro di vento che scuote il mio animo fin nel profondo, alzo le palpebre sui miei occhi, ed è come se in questo buio rischiarato dai fulmini in lontananza, vedessi il tuo viso, la luce triste e disperata nei tuoi occhi.

"Sei mancato anche a me…. Nanamico"

Il vento si insinua dolcemente sotto la stoffa bagnata, caldo e delicato, mi rilasso completamente, cerco di pensare in modo coerente mentre frammenti di ricordi confusi si affacciano alla mia mente.  
Mentre il temporale si calma fino a diventare una pioggerellina gentile, le nubi scivolano via pigre, e a tratti è possibile vere le stelle brillare.

La pioggia è diminuita, non cade giù a versare le lacrime che i miei occhi non riescono a far scendere, guardo il tuo ritratto ed come se vessi il tuo sguardo cambiare, fissarsi nei miei feriti e tristi, lo so che non vuoi che pianga, sei stato chiaro al riguardo "Non piangere, tutte le lacrime non potranno restituirmi a te" lo dico piano, ho mantenuto la mia promessa solo qualche goccia è scesa dai mie occhi amore mio, ma non ho mai pianto.

Lo fisso intensamente prima di allungare una mano come a volergli sfiorargli una guancia, non posso sentire la sua pelle, ma ricordo le sensazioni che mi dava, le ricordo con tale precisione che per un momento mi sembra davvero di sentire la tua pelle calda sotto le mie dita.

"I Valvar sono clementi, per una notte soltanto almeno, mi illudono di poterti sentire ancora" lo mormoro al vento che mi circonda.  
Io ho conosciuto fin troppo bene il dolore di un cuore spezzato, perchè deve far così male, perchè non mi è stato concesso almeno di poterti riposare accanto, pensieri che non lasciavo scorrere dentro di me da quel giorno. Mi sento avvolgere dalla tua anima, che impregna ogni piccolo angolo di questo luogo, con dolcezza, come hai fatto dal primo giorno che i nostri occhi si sono cercati e le nostre anime trovate.

"E' così bella questa sensazione..." mormoro piano "...mi piacerebbe restare qui...con te..."  
Il mio cuore sussulta, quando da calda e avvolgente mi sento circondare dal freddo gelo dell'abbandono.  
"Perdonami..." lo mormoro piano

Sei stato bravo quel giorno, sentivi dentro di te che era l'ultimo, che non avresti camminato più su questa terra, erano settimane che mi dicevi che eri stanco, il tuo corpo possente e forte non rispondeva più ai tuoi comandi, stavi male ti sentivi come privato dell'orgoglio che ha sempre brillato nei tuoi occhi.  
Negli ultimi mesi tra noi, non c'erano che state carezze dolci, niente più interminabili ore di passione, ho chiuso gli occhi amore mio ma lo sapevo che stavi per andartene, che non ti avrei avuto più vicino a me, era troppo per me il solo pensiero quando mi sfiorava mi lasciava privo di forze e fiato, dovevo correre da te abbracciarti e sentire il fiato delicato uscire dal tuo corpo il battito costante di quel cuore indomito e valoroso, per ritrovare la calma e la serenità.

Te ne sei andato senza dirmi addio, eri disteso qui su questo letto, la bellezza di un sorriso sereno, ma non c'era più la vita a scorrere in te. Ed anche in quel momento hai pensato a me, prima di perdere il controllo e piangere ogni lacrima, mi avevi lasciato le tue ultime parole...

"__Non ho mai creduto di potermi sentire così, come se non avessi mai visto il cielo prima d'ora  
Voglio svanire dentro il tuo bacio, vivere per sempre nel battito del tuo cuore___  
___le stagioni possono cambiare, ma io ti amerò, per l'eternità... ___  
___ovunque il mio spirito dimorerà oltre questa carne che è stata la sua dimora fino al mio ultimo battito e respiro___  
___E non esiste una montagna troppo alta, né un fiume troppo selvaggio, ___  
___io sarò lì al tuo fianco, per l'eternità___  
___Comunque vada, non piangere per me non permettere ai tuoi fieri occhi di versare inutili lacrime, perchè amore mio non mi riporteranno indietro. ___  
___Ho vissuto la vita come volevo al tuo fianco, ho dato gloria e amore, lascio la gloria al mio popolo e il mio amore a te.___  
___Cercami amore mio, non sempre ma quando la tristezza prenderà il sopravvento cercami, io sarò esattamente qui in ogni angolo di questa stanza e di questa terra. ___  
___Ci sarò a stringerti e darti la forza di andare avanti.___  
___Vivi tu che hai l'eternità dentro di te... vivi amore mio, ___  
___perchè finchè tu perdurerai nel tempo io non morirò mai"__

L'alba rischiara il mio sguardo, gli occhi colmi di lacrime non versate, non c'è nessuno in questa stanza "Sei andato via..." ogni cosa è ferma immobile nella tenue luce del primo mattino, la polvere danza nella leggera brezza creata dalla finestra aperta.  
Si rialza lentamente, tremando leggermente, era ora di richiudere quel mondo lasciarlo dormire e riposare, fino a quando la sua anima non avrebbe avuto di nuovo bisogno di sentirlo e cercarlo.

Chiudo l'imposta, avvicinandomi al quadro appeso, il nano che amava vi era ritratto in tutta la sua fiera e incredibile forza, in tutta la sua splendida bellezza. Alzo la mano accarezzando il volto "Ciao amore mio..." cammino all'indietro come a voler tenere gli occhi su di lui fino alla porta che chiudo delicatamente alle mie spalle.

Il corridoio silenzioso... fermo... come chiuso in un mondo ovattato, alza gli occhi sulla presenza immobile alla fine, sospirando

"Perchè sei venuto qui Thranduil..."

Sorride al suo amico Celeborn, di innumerevoli battaglie, di secoli di conoscenza e comprensione, l'unico che sapeva dove trovarlo sempre "Dovevo, sentirmelo addosso, dovevo percepirlo di nuovo, per andare avanti un altro anno senza di lui"

Le lacrime inondano i miei occhi immortali, mentre cado nell'abbraccio amico che mi ha sempre sostenuto, in capace di fermarle... di fermare il dolore che invade ogni parte di me.

Il temporale, è quasi finito, ma io non mi muovo ancora da questa carezza che mi avvolge, sei stato bravo, molto bravo a nascondermi ogni cosa... ed io per la prima volta sono stato cieco a quello che avrei dovuto vedere.  
Non eravamo più amanti, non lo siamo stati per rispetto all'amore che il tuo cuore provava per il mio re, legame che ti si leggeva negli occhi di entrambe, eppure neanche quello ci ha tenuti lontani i nostri battibecchi le nostre frasi allusive... il desiderio che sempre scorreva dentro di noi, è lui lo sapeva... ma mi lasciava fare, ci lasciava fare. Nulla ci poteva dividere, nulla ci ha mai diviso... lei è riuscita a farlo.

Mi hai sempre detto che sono acqua indomita che scorre libera e selvaggia, acqua che irretisce e imprigiona fino a lasciare esausti sulla riva incapaci di muovere un solo passo. Mi hai sempre detto che il mio modo di essere non era da elfo, che solo uno come me poteva legarsi ad un nano come te.  
Ed è stato così... l'amicizia che ci unisce è ancora qui,in questo luogo che sa di te, che amavi, in quest'acqua dove ti bagnavi ogni volta, che sfidavi ogni volta... sfidavi lei come sfidavi me ed io come lei mi sono lasciato conquistare fino a lasciarti entrare nel mio animo come pochi.

Ti ho cercato quel giorno, il mio animo era inquieto, il mio animo l'aveva percepito nella natura che qualcosa stava per accadere, è l'ho sentito sai quel brivido di dolore che ha attraversato il mio cuore... eppure sei stato un nano furbo fino alla fine. Più cercavo di te più non ti riuscivo a trovare è qui in questa cascata ho trovato la risposta alle mie domande, in quella bottiglia nelle ultime parole rivolte a me, non per tua bocca ma di tuo pugno.

__Ci sono stati momenti d'oro, e sprazzi di luce... ci cose che non rifarei mai più  
ma allora sembravano proprio giuste... ci sono state notti di piacere infinito  
Più di quanto ogni legge permetta, ci sono state parole e scontri.___  
___C'è tanto di noi in questo posto, che solo lui potrebbe spiegare esattamente quello che ha visto e sentito... ___  
___Quando leggerai queste parole il mio spirito sarà volato oltre quelle nuvole, oltre il cielo che abbiamo guardato tante volte, qui, fumando la pipa.  
Era difficile resistere al richiamo della nostra carne, era difficile resistere dal provocarti e cercarti, ma ricordo tutto con il sorriso sulle labbra.___  
___Ci sono state quelle finte minacce e sciocche bugie  
E ogni volta che hai cercato di farmi male, io ti ho ferito anche di più...___  
___E molto più profondamente.___  
___C'erano ore che sembravano giorni, quando alla fine da soli contavamo tutte le opportunità. Ci sono stati giorni di perdono, di comprensione e amicizia quella vera pura unica.___  
___Mi mancherai... ma so che io resterò dentro di te, vivrò in questo indomito spirito immortale fino a quando si ricorderà di me.___  
___Guardati intorno Elfomico, quando vorrai parlare con me vieni qui, mi troverai ad aspettarti con il fumo che sale dalla pipa e le labbra atteggiate in una sfida...___  
___ricorda che sono sempre con te sul tuo polso a proteggiti dalla tua stessa anima, troppo fiera e chiusa... ma che per me era aperta e libera__

La luce dell'alba ferisce i miei occhi, non sei più qui sei andato via o forse ti ho mandato via, come dicevi sempre "Mi verrai a cercare quanto quella testolina avrà bisogno di me" ed io stanotte avevo bisogno di te, avevo bisogno del mio nanamico, è come promesso ti ho trovato qui in ogni angolo di questo luogo che sa della nostra amicizia, che sa della tua essenza.

Cammino piano verso la riva, continuo a guardare la cascata mentre indosso gli stivali e il mantello completamente zuppi, sospiro mentre mi volto alla presenza dietro di me

"Come mai sei qui Lanthir, sei stato sotto il diluvio di stanotte"

Sorrido al mio principe, i suoi occhi sono preoccupati, ma non accusatori leggermente velati perchè sa che la notte appena trascorsa era una notte si ricordo

"Sono venuto a salutare un amico"

Scuote la testa leggermente "Dove sarebbe, non vedo nessuno"

"Lui è qui ovunque... lui è ovunque fuori e dentro di me" guardo il braccialetto al mio polso, sorrido "Lui segue e protegge i miei passi"

__Sussurri, piccoli spifferi di delicato vento che vivono sulla terra, sono impercettibili eppure c'è chi li può ascoltare, e in essi trova la forza di andare avanti... trova l'anima di chi lì ha lasciati.. trova il sussurro di un innamorato … il sussurro di un amico___  
___Nulla è perso, nulla è perduto... Io sono qui... sono ovunque e dovunque dentro e fuori di voi...__

Fine


End file.
